spritecranbirdiefandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy
Wendy is one of Torturing Birdie's main characters. She is shown to dislike Birdie and attempted to kill her multiple times, before giving up on it, when she told Churro she wouldn't do anything to Birdie because every time she kills her, she comes back the next time. Wendy seems to be murderous and doesn't want anyone to take her partner away from her. She dated Enchilada and Tyronia so far and threatened to kill people if they took her partner away from her History Wendy dated Enchilada a while back in 2017, and sometime later she dated Tryonia. She also seems to ship Birdie with Kittydog and got angry when she seen Birdie having sex with Fontik and killed her for "ruining her OTP", she also killed Birdie and Churro a later on when she caught Churro raping Birdie and killed the both of them. Personality Wendy is murderous and rude and seems to get the most mad when her OTP is ruined, or when someone steals her partner from her. Appearance Wendy is a burrito with a tanish colored tortilla, usually doesn't have them, but she can grow arms with hands that have pointy fingers, her hands are brown and are most likely made out of meat and/or beans. She also has poofy hair, which is the same brown color as her hands, her hair also has a yellow marking at the tips of the hair and at the bottom of her ponytail, this is most likely eggs and her ponytail is held up with a red ponytail holder. She has brown burrito fillings dripping out the bottom of her and she has them dripping out from underneath of her mouth. She has one blue eye and one purple eye. Relationship with Enchilada Her relationship with Enchilada was pretty short before she got together with Tyronia, however she seemed to really love Enchilada she even threatened to sneak into your house at 2am and turn your belly inside out and stab you with her maraca if you stole him from her. Relationship with Tyronia Not much is shared about their relationship except that they loved each other very much before breaking up Trivia *Wendy was based off of an old joke account alias made in 2017. *Wendy was most likely originally created to mock sans fangirls, as when her YouTube channel was first created she was the "wife and girlfriend" to an enchilada, and said that she would sneak into your room at 2am and turn your belly button inside out, and stab you with a maraca if you took her "husband and boyfriend" from her. Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.07.43.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.07.54.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.08.17.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.08.29.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.11.25.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.12.13.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.12.21.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.12.29.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.12.44.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.12.52.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.13.57.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.14.20.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.14.28.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.14.52.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.15.12.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.15.34.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.15.43.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.16.07.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.16.15.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.16.29.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.16.36.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.16.46.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.17.02.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.17.17.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.17.25.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.17.54.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 15.18.40.png dcidyu9-cc2958eb-93ba-4072-a24a-84b6a69002c0.png Torturing birdie by spritecranbirdie dcnsx6f-fullview.jpg torturing_birdie_flowercrown_gorl_icons_by_spritecranbirdie_dd6f77c-fullview.png nesessin__by_spritecranbirdie_ddgde72-pre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Torturing Birdie Category:Females